


It's You

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: For Kara it's Lena, it will always be Lena.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> 2 hours to go until Pride Month is over, finished just in time.

Lena rolled onto her back, her arm instinctively stretching to the other side of the bed looking for the comfort of her girlfriend but was met with cold sheets. Lena sat up on her elbows to see Kara’s side of the bed empty and no sign of her in the bedroom. She was confused for a moment before the grogginess of sleep cleared from her mind and she remembered where Kara always went when she couldn’t sleep.

Lena swung her legs off the bed, planting them on the floor and sitting up fully. When her feet hit the floor the where greeted by her and Kara’s discarded clothes. Her mind was briefly flooded with images of how they got there, and a sinful smile broke out on her lips as the nights events came back to her. She let the memories race before shaking her head and pulling on her black and gold silk robe. Leaving their bedroom, Lena started to the penthouses sunroom.

The room had become Kara’s refuge since they moved in. Three of the walls were and half of the ceiling were complete glass making the room ideal for a Kryptonian. A place for the her to think or relax in peace. Kara would often go their when she wanted to be alone, was recovering from a tough fight or, in this case, when she was unable to sleep and didn’t wish to disturb Lena with her tossing and turning. Beyond simple relaxation the room served another purpose, one that Lena loved and was met with as she opened the door to their apartments sunroom.

Kara was seated in the corner, her body covered by her own blue silk robe, in front of a canvas that from the angle Lena couldn’t see. As soon as the door opened Kara turned her head from her work to Lena, her trademark brighter than the sun smile adorning her face as soon as she laid eyes on the youngest Luthor.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Kara turned back to the canvas and continued her brush strokes. “I had an Idea come to my head and I just had to start” Kara said, her voice casual.

Lena began her approach but just as she got started Kara threw her hand up in a mild panic.

“No” the blonde said firmly.

Lena laughed quietly at her girlfriend’s insistence.

“What?” Lena asked with mock confusion.

“You can’t see until it’s finished” Kara huffed as if the answer was obvious.

“Of course, my mistake” Lena teased, nodding her head before taking a seat on the couch against the only solid wall in the room. The seat was a prime spot for her to watch Kara work and she found herself her many times, wasting the day away as she stared at her girlfriend as Kara intently worked on some new piece. It was a blissful inactivity that Lena would have never have found herself in before being with Kara.

So, there she sat, watching Kara work her magic on the canvas, watching the crinkle on her forehead as her concentration deepened, watching her eyes dart over the canvas. It was all to easy for Lena to get lost in Kara’s actions and she did. She was pulled from her detailed analysis by her name being called.

“I’m finished “Kara said as she set her brush and paints to the side.

Lena stood and made her way over to the smiling hero who opened her arms, inviting Lena to sit on her lap. The gesture made Lena smile, Kara was always finding ways to wrap her arms around Lena.

“Be gentle, I’m still sore from last night” Lena said as she took her seat on Kara’s thighs and felt firm arms wrap around her middle.

“Hey, I offered to turn on the red sun lamps” Kara defended.

A devilish smirk formed on Lena’s lips. “It’s alright, sometimes I like being _ravaged_ by the girl of steel”

“Ugh, why did you have to say it like that?” Kara said through a mixture of exaggerated disgusted noises and laughter.

“Like what?” Lena asked teasingly.

“Like I’m some kind of primal sexual deviant”

Lena just smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek before turning her attention to the painting. It was beautiful, like everything Kara did. The most catching part was the silhouetted figure of a woman in bed, a sheet covering her from the hip down. The bed sat in front of a large floor to ceiling window that looked out over brown landscape lit by a beautiful red sun. It looked as if the painting was from the view of someone else in the bed, staring at the back of their lover.

“It’s Krypton, Isn’t it?” Lena asked.

Kara hummed her acknowledgement, the side of her head against Lena’s, her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

“And who’s that?”

At this question Kara closed her eyes and pulled Lena tighter against her.

“It’s you Lena, it will always be you” Kara said as she lightly nuzzled her head into Lena’s hair. “I wish you could have seen it, I wish I could take you there right now and show you all of my favorite places to be” Kara broke off on her wishes before tears could fall.

Lena turned in Kara’s hold and rested her forehead on Kara’s while cupping her cheek.

“I wish I could see it, I wish I could make things better for you”

Kara swiftly, yet tenderly pressed her lips to Lena’s.

“You have Lena, you have made everything better for me” Kara said after breaking their kiss before having several more. Kara hoped all of them were filled with enough passion and love to communicate to Lena how grateful she was that she had her, something that was impossible to verbalize in English or Kryptonian.

“Come on” Lena said as she pulled away from Kara. “Let’s go to bed”

“It’s like eight in the morning” Kara laughed as Lena stood, pulling Kara up with her.

“I don’t care. You need sleep” Lena chastised before softening. “And I need you” She said, pulling Kara from the room who was all too quick to oblige after hearing the hint of a plea in Lena’s statement.

“You’ve got me”

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending? What has happened to me? I apologize for any grammar errors, I did not proof read this.


End file.
